


Not All Princes

by Charlie9646



Series: Life As We Know It [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Cheating, Depression, Divorce, Drinking, F/M, Happy Ending, Infidelity, Mental Illness, PTSD, Pregnancy, all of age, other woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Hermione had never been one to dream of a Prince riding on a white horse to save her. She’s never been the type to want to be saved by a man, she’s more of the save herself type.Ron surely isn’t a Prince and he might not even be a keeper.But Severus, whose pretending to be a muggle? His mother’s name may be Prince, but to most he’s far from what one would call a catch,  except for Hermione who is ever so drawn to him.Not all Princes are blondes riding white horses.





	Not All Princes

* * *

  
  


Hermione Weasley, Merlin she wished she wouldn’t have changed her last name, was not one to dream of Princes now or as a child. It just was not her thing. Dreams of Princes were for other girls. They were for those who liked pretty dresses, bows, and dolls not those who preferred books.

Ginny was the type to dream of Princes, and she had found hers in Harry. They were utterly happy, having their first child. And Hermione wished she could be like them. She hoped for a happy marriage on her wedding day, she had been barely eighteen when she said ”I do”. 

Looking back it has been the most foolish choice of her life. Hermione was rarely a fool, but it seemed when she was it sent her on a path of ruin. Ron drank too much, and she strongly suspected he was cheating on her. She didn't know who, but it wasn't somebody as smart as she was, or at least she thought so. Just yesterday her husband told her ”I wish that you always didn't have to go searching for answers, I wish you were like...”

He didn't finish the sentence, he did not dare give himself away. But it was there, the fact he was cheating. It was the sleeping giant waiting to awaken whenever she dared to press the issue, or when he decided he was going to come clean. 

She was beyond most days caring either way. And the fact that she felt that way sickened her. That she cared so little for her marriage that she did not care her husband was cheating on her. Well not enough to do anything about it at the moment. She was simply numb to it all. 

She dressed in plain muggle clothing, jeans that seemed a little too big, a worn button-down shirt that was soft, and boots that she had since her last year of Hogwarts. She donned a wool coat, that Ron hated, it was once her mother’s. The coat smelled like the cigarettes her father smoked, which he never mentioned to his patients, but it was the habit he could not give up even though he had tried to do so for twenty years. It reminded her of both her parents, she remembered her mother wearing it, just as she remembered her father standing in the cold smoking the cigarettes it smelled like. 

Hermione hadn't seen them in months, she was far too worried they would both know something was wrong with her. That they would know the quick and abrupt marriage they had both been against was failing. Anna and Mark Granger were not the type to say ”I told you so”, but she knew them well enough that she would be able to see it in their eyes. 

She didn't bother to deal with her wild hair. She was not going to sit at home to wait on her cheating husband.

She was not going to be the other woman. She was not going to be the wife in the nightdress, smelling another woman’s perfume on her husband as the thundered rolled. Hermione was not that stupid, she was not that dumb. She was better than that, but she was the type to go see if she could find comfort with a man who was as just as depressed as she was. And that man happened to be Severus Snape. 

**************

She found his small flat with ease, even though she had only been there twice before. That night she had seen him the first time, once after when she came here to talk to him, they did nothing more that night than drink and talk. Just as they had that first night. 

Hermione climbed those rickety steps and knocked on the door. She did not know if he would even be home. She did not know if he had a house phone, from what she knew from her parents most people still did. She also did not know if he had a cell phone, did he even know what those we're? 

He lived in the muggle world surely he knew what a cell and house phone were. He was not Harry, who lived a rather closed-off life in the muggle world and was now as wizarding as they came. Severus was not Ron who grew up as a pureblood, who did not know such things existed. Her husband would never be able to survive in the muggle world that's for sure. 

It did not matter if he did or did not have one, because she did not have a number to call. He had never told her it, so it was not as if she could go find a payphone and call a number she did not know. Beyond that, she did not know what name was going by in the muggle world to even had the directory person be able to get ahold of him. Surely he was not going by Severus Snape, then any muggleborn witch or wizard could easily find him if they wanted to. He had been a spy after all, and if Snape was one thing it was not stupid. She did not know the proper name and wasn't going to waste the time trying to think of it.

In general, though it did not matter, because within a few minutes or so he answered the door. ”What do you want Hermione?” his attitude and tone snarky. His hair was wet as if he had quickly rushed out of the shower, and threw on clothes. 

Hermione answered,” I honestly do not know, but I wanted to see you again.”

Severus snarled ”I am neither a therapist or a marriage counselor. Or a magical solicitor, which you are in need of to get the divorce you are heading for, but come in, you are letting in the cold wind and rain.”

Hermione walked into the small clean flat. She hung her coat up and took off her boots. She did not know what to say or do. But by far this flat felt more like home to her than her own. And that by far was quite sad. 

Severus started to get out tumblers from his pale with age cabinet. They were whiskey glasses, then he dug out a bottle of Irish Whiskey. ”I am having some, I need it to sleep when the weather is like this. You can have it or I can put on the kettle.”

This was one of the signs to her that said he enjoyed her company, even though he had never voiced such a thing to her. Severus was not the type to offer you something out of sheer politeness, it was not in his nature to do so.

”Whiskey is fine,” Hermione said, as she took a seat on his threadbare couch. Now it would darken his mood if she tried to take the chair. It was his, and this was after all his home. He would not say anything if she sat in it, but she could tell when she did last time for a few minutes, that it had frustrated him.

He was not a man of useless words, but Severus, not a hard man to read, at least when he was not trying to hide something. And if he was? Then we'll he was tighter than a mousetrap. She did not mind either part of him, it attracted her to him. Yes, Hermione Jean Granger was attracted to a man who was not her husband, and was nearly nineteen years her senior.

And she didn't give a flying fuck about what anyone thought about it, not that she had told anyone about such feelings, not even the man himself. Said man joined her in his living room, setting the glass of whiskey in front of her. He sat down in his chair with his own glass. He took a sip and said nothing. 

She looked at him, really looked at him. His long lanky limbs, his wiry frame, his sharp features, and his straight as a board damp hair. He wasn't beautiful, he wasn't classically handsome, far from it. Nevertheless, those liquid intelligent black eyes that drew her in like a siren song. 

He was dressed in purely muggle clothing, black slacks, a jumper that looked navy blue, and bare feet. Which happened to be just as narrow and long as the rest of him.

”Hermione, when are you going to divorce him?” Severus asked plainly, not caring his words cut her like a knife. 

”I do not know, beyond I have to, neither of us are happy. He's cheating on me with Lavender or someone else like her. And I would rather spend time with you then wait on him to come home smelling like strong perfume” she says not caring how horrid it must sound. Here in this flat, she doesn't have to care how horrible those words sound. Here she has the safety of being honest, to a man who understands. 

”I am not the person who has any right to tell you to let go of the could have been. I have never been good at that myself.” Severus says his tone monotone. ”But, I can say this, your dreams about the might have been will cause you to be in your forties with nothing to show for it, besides a job you hate, a flat that is as good existing as it would be if it were blasted off the map, and a heart that feels nothing but longing. Hermione, do as I say not as I did.” 

She takes what he says to heart, and says ”want to go out to a bar? It can be a muggle one. Actually, I would prefer that. I just want to have a few drinks and be with someone who does not go on about Quidditch or scorn the very job he had chosen to take straight out of Hogwarts. Beyond that, I read a book I think you may enjoy hearing about. And I have it in my bag if you would like to borrow it after hearing about it.”

He laughs, truly laughs, he does not snarl, snark or groan, he simply laughs. And it sounds utterly beautiful to her. His deep, beautiful voice that she wants to hear every morning when she wakes up and every night before she goes to bed. The voice, that could command a classroom of unruly students, or make you want to fall into bed with him. The most beautiful thing about Severus Tobias Snape is his voice.

”I would know just the place, it's a jazz bar just a few blocks away, we can walk to it if you would like,” he says. 

And Hermione cannot help herself say ”it sounds wonderful, and I would love to go there with you.” He goes and gets socks on, ties his hair back at the nape of his narrow long neck, and they put on their boots and matching black wool coats. They look like an odd pair on the streets of London as they walk to the bar, but a happy one.

************

Hermione slow danced with Severus, her hands on his shoulders or neck. His on her waist. They brushed up against each other. He smiled down at her, he smelled like utter heaven to her. Parchment, fresh-cut grass, cigarette smoke, the whiskey he had been drinking and something that was just him. 

She could not help herself, she leaned her head on her on his chest. He kissed her wild hair, and muttered: “we shouldn’t be doing this, but I can not bother caring what someone may think.”

Hermione says into his shirt, “I cannot imagine I would be happier anywhere else, but here with you. What does it matter what we should or should not be doing. The world out there does not like either of us all that much. Why does it even matter anymore what they think.”

He spins her, her back to his chest. She leans back exposing her throat to him. He cannot help it, it looks so good. He kisses it. Licks it, nibbles at it, knowing that it leaves a mark. He wants to mark her, he wants to claim her as his. She maybe someone else’s wife, but at this moment in this bar, with Jazz music filling his ears Hermione Jean is his. And he's never wanted a woman more than he wants her at this moment. Just as she has never desired a man as much as she wants him right now. 

She feels his hardness brush against her bum. She pushes back into it, wanting so badly for it to be inside her. Wanting him so badly to take her back to his flat and have his way with her. 

She turns around to face him, taking in his pale as the moon, pale as piano keys, pale as milk skin and the redness of his cheeks. His pale throat, the peaking out of his chest from his v neck jumper. His jeans do not hide that he's aroused. If anything they show it off. 

His bangs are escaping from the leather tie that restrains his hair back from his face. Hermione reaches for them, to tuck behind them his ears, but instead, her hand rests on his pale sharp cheekbone. She stands on her toes the same moment he bends down. And they are kissing. Kissing each other like they never have kissed anyone before in their lives. 

His tongue probes into her mouth, his long fingers knot in her wild hair, hers go to the back of his neck. They separate, breathing heavy, eyes black and brown are filled with the lust for someone they should not want, one knows he cannot truly have her in the moment, and the other knows that to have him is to break her vows of marriage, and yet he asks her ”can you aparate us back to my flat? I think neither of us is in a condition to walk home.”

She nods, they leave the bar, find an alley and them sidelongs, them back to his apartment. Once their feet hit the scuffed wooden floor, they are ripping each other’s clothes off. His hands are everyone. Her mouth is kissing places on him, he never dared to believe someone would again touch, let alone kiss. 

They leave a trail of clothing to a room she's never been in before. There is a full bed, with blankets of black and grey. The sheets are crisp and white. He does not bother with undoing them properly. He does not care that when they are done it will be hard to pull them around himself in the dark. He dares not to hope she will stay the night. She has a flat of her own, and while she despises the man she shares it with she is still his wife. 

If they are to have only one night together, he wants it to be magical, but at this moment, in this second he will simply settle for just having his way with her. 

He picks her up, lays her on his bed and simply looks at her. Her wild curls, that he wants to twist his fingers in, the freckles on her chest, her small, but perky breasts. Her rose-colored nipples which he wants to tease and he will. Her flat stomach he wants nothing more than to kiss. The hair that covers her pussy. If he had the time he would explore it with lips.

Licking her there until she screams his name, and by Merlin, it would be his name. Because she would know exactly who the person that was giving her such pleasure is. 

Instead, she spreads her thighs and starts to touch her clit. Touching herself to the sight of him naked in front of her. ”I want you Severus, but I will settle for my own hands if I must.”

He snarls out ”no you will not have to settle Granger, I plan on savoring every single bit of you tonight”.

He kneels between her spread soft thighs, staring into her chocolate brown eyes as he slips two fingers into her. She's soaking wet, tight, but not too tight. The feeling goes straight to his cock hardening even more if that were possible. And yet he brings his fingers covered in the fluid from her body to his thin lips, licking them. 

She tastes wonderful if he's given another night with her, one where they aren't so utterly desperate to get on with it, he will taste it from the source. 

She spreads her legs even further apart and whines ”I need you inside of me, now!”

Severus lays on top of her, resting most of his weight on his forearms, and enters her. She's like a vice around him. Like utter heaven and hell all at once. He does not move at first giving her time to adjust to the feeling, and himself as well. She smacks his ass and hisses ”move”.

So he does. She arks up into him to meet every single thrust. She whines his name as if it's some kind of song. She cries out in what could be a lifetime later, seconds or minutes. She's cumming and within minutes she's dragging him along with her. 

They both are covered in sweat. Her hair wilder than he's ever seen it before. His hair, which badly needs to be cut, sticks to his face, long since yanked the tie it out, Merlin knew where it was, but he couldn't bother to care. He expects her breathing to calm, her to recover and then to leave him, that he will sleep it off alone. 

And yet her legs tangled in his, her head on his chest, and she moans ”pull up the blankets it's cold.” Severus does as Hermione asks, just as he will do for the rest of their lives, though he does not know it yet. And they fall asleep tangled together in a pile of limbs, for once in their lives they both feel true happiness.

**************

Severus knew he would wake up alone, why would she stay after her curiosity was met? Surely she had her fill, then woken up realized what she had done and who she had done it with and took off. And yet he smelled breakfast cooking. No one would break into his home to make him breakfast and he did not have a house-elf. It could not be, he thought, she could not be. 

And yet he threw on his dressing gown and found Hermione cooking at his stove. Her brow curls wild and riotous, and she was wearing his jumper from last night. The sleeves which were far too long for her were rolled up, the v neck hung over one shoulder and it covered her bum. 

He never saw such a sexy sight to behold. The woman he was attracted to, he could not bear to think love, in his kitchen making them breakfast in nothing but his jumper. 

He wanted this for the rest of his life, that thought came out of nowhere, but it was so very true. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione Jean Granger. The problem was though, at the moment she was still married to another man and actually Mrs.Weasley.

She turned to him and said smiling ”breakfast should be done in a few”.

***************

Hermione went back to her flat with Ron after a week of staying with Severus, she needed to get her things, to tell him she wanted a divorce so she could start the process. He was cheating on her wouldn't he be happy to give it to her?

She was written a letter to him at the kitchen table when he finally came home, he shouted at her “where have you been?”

Hermione snarled “I could say the same for you!”

“You are seeing someone, I just know you are. You spent this week with him!” Howled Ron. 

She yells “so what if I did? Tell Lavender I send her my best. And that she doesn’t have to be the other woman anymore!”

Ron snarls “Maybe I wanted to be with a woman who doesn’t spend her days tearing me down!”

Hermione’s eyes fill with tears as she gets in his face “maybe I want to just be with a man who listens to me! Who cares what I have to say! Who doesn’t pretend things are perfect when they clearly are not!”

He laughs ”its Snape, isn't it? You and Harry both have always been drawn to that stupid bastard!”

She spats ”what does it matter if it is? To you, your with Lavender now. I will be out of your house once I pack up my things!”

Ron snarls ”your not even going to bother with lying about it, are you? It doesn't matter a guy I work with saw you two at a muggle bar.”

Hermione goes to the room they once shared and gathers her things with a simple spell into her bag from the war. She barely has anything to show for her years of life with one Ronald Weasley. Clothes, books, and some notes from work. That's it. He can keep the rest. 

As she walks out into the bright sunlight she turns to him ”why should I bother lying when it seems you know everything?”

And with that, she walks to Severus’s apartment, where she can put her few possessions away, put on a kettle and send a letter to her divorce solicitor. She will tell Severus that night that the wizarding world or at least Ron knows he’s alive. She will also ask him if they can tell Harry, who should be the first to know about everything.

She unlocks his, no their front door with the key he’s given her.

*************

Hermione sat on the couch that had become her seat, just as the armchair was his. She was drinking a cup of tea and Severus was reading a book. She was worried that what she had to tell him would ruin this little happiness they had created together.

Harry, Ginny, Minerva, and a few others knew he was now alive. None, including herself, was pushing him to rejoin the wizarding world. That was on Severus’s terms, it was his life and therefore his choice. He had another wand now, Blackthorn and Phoenix feather, his one that he had all those years had been lost during the battle. 

This new one fit who he was now far better than the other one did, anyway. He barely used it, he seemed comfortable doing things the muggle way unless magic was the best way. And most of the time those we're wandless spells. It seemed to come to him with such ease. 

The first time he used it again he said:”Merlin, that feels good.”

She remembered what he had said in her first potion’s class there will be no wand-waving here. He was not one for wand waving. He did not care how little or often she used magic, but she had to grown-up muggle and sometimes not using magic was simply out of habit. 

He sat his book aside, looking over his reading glasses at her, ”something is on your mind, you can tell me what it is or keep it to yourself, but I can nearly hear your mind rambling on from over here.”

She sighed loudly and cried out ”I am pregnant, we didn't use spells, condoms or the pill and I know it's not going to make you happy with this being so new. Ron and I were trying before things got bad, and it just never happened, so honestly, I didn't think it was possible for me. And before you ask I am sure it's yours, he and I haven't had sex in months”

”I figured that, or you would be sitting us both down,” Severus said plainly. ”I will say I will be here in whatever way you want me, besides marriage. I don't believe people should get married because of a pregnancy, my own parent's unhappy marriage taught me that.”

Hermione asked him ”so you want to still be with me?”

Severus looked shocked and drawled out ”of course Hermione, do you think I would be sharing my bed, my home, my life with you if that was not the case? I am not the type for flings, love. Never have been.”

Hermione laughed ”neither am I”.

He smiled and says ”come here”. She walks over to him and he pulls her into his lap. ”Hermione I think you need to learn to be Ms. Granger before you can be Mrs. Snape. I want a life with you, but jumping into a marriage for a child is the last thing either of us need.”

Hermione leans into him and says ”so nothing has changed?”

Severus says ”quite a bit has changed, you're pregnant with my child, and I plan to do right by both of you, and that means I must rejoin the wizarding world. You deserve, they deserve more than this one-bedroom flat, but your last name will only change when we both are ready, or never if we never are.”

Hermione says ”I think that's a good idea, I love you, Severus, and I will love this child.”

Severus kisses her wild hair and says ”and I love you both Hermione, more than you will ever know.”

**************

Hermione Jean Granger was a free woman, well as much as someone could be when they were three months pregnant with a man’s child. Severus took a job working in muggle relations. People were shocked he was still alive. Some called for a trial, but Harry had quickly put a stop to such thoughts. He was Dumbledore’s man and he would always be considered as such. 

Molly Weasley was unhappy with her, but she had her hand's full planning Ron’s and Lavender’s wedding. The woman was also pregnant. Hermione wished them luck. Her and Severus, however, sat by a river. They had planned this for months. 

She pulled the wedding ring Ron had picked up for her in a pawn shop, and chucked it into the river, laughing as it sunk to the bottom. Severus did the same thing that he had held onto that had once belonged to Lily Evans, they were leaving the past in that river. 

They were buying a house together, they would need it, being that she was having twins a boy and a girl. The decide on Rose Eileen for the girl and Alan Severus for their son. Alan was her grandfather’s middle name, a man she barely knew, but her father Mark had adored. It was also a touching though not clear way to remember Albus. Most would not know it was to honor the passed away headmaster and that was the point. 

Neither was great about showing their feelings, and that was okay. They might get married, they may never, but the Granger-Snape family was going to be a happy one.

He bends to kiss her lips and thinks of all he's going to do with her when they get home. She thinks to herself not all girls dream of Princes, she surely did not, but in her case, he's who she least excepted to be one. And that's okay. 

She laughs ”Mr. Snape I want to do nothing more than spend the day in bed with you, or better yet days.”

Severus laughs ”I feel the exact same way, Ms. Granger, the exact same way”.

”I love you, Severus, ” she says before she kisses him again.

And when he finishes kissing her, he says ”and I you Hermione, and I you. Now let's go home and get out of this cold. It looks like it's about ready to rain.”


End file.
